1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mounting an object at an interior corner of two intersecting walls.
2. Description of Related Art
Mounting devices are available in many configurations and enable the placement of various objects for wall display and/or storage. Many mounting devices include a plethora of parts and components, and are difficult to assemble and position during use. Other mounting devices may lack complexity but usually lack any versatility.
Exemplary mounting devices include U.S. Pat. No. 939,005 to Goedeke (Goedeke). Goedeke relates to a corner iron for bread and laundry baskets. The corner iron of Goedeke is stamped from a single piece of sheet metal and folded to form angular related sides and a reinforced bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,815 to Miller relates to a corner shelf assembly, which is adapted to be mounted in a wall corner having two wall surfaces intersecting with respect to one another in the corner area at approximately a 90° angle. The Miller corner shelf assembly is directed toward a bracket used to support a shelving unit. The Miller shelf assembly allows the addition of a shelving member within the interior of the mounting plate. The mounting bracket of Miller enables a secure assembly over a wall shelf.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,123 to Perez et al. relates to a mounting bracket for mounting a camera base to a variety of different support structures such as a flat wall, inside corner or outside corner of a building. The Perez mounting bracket includes first and second outside corner panel sections for defining a concave right angle structure which is to be selectively fitted on an outside wall corner and a first and second planar panel sections that define a substantially planar structure to be selectively fitted to a planar wall section, and a first and second inside corner panel section for defining a convex right angle structure to be selectively fitted to an inside wall corner. In addition to the panel sections, Perez includes a first and second attachment panel section, which allow for the attachment of a camera base to the mounting bracket. Perez is specifically directed toward the mounting of a surveillance camera and includes a number of components amounting to a complex mounting bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,261 to Vass, Jr. relates to a corner-mounting bracket that includes a V-shaped elongated base for mounting snuggly into an inner corner of a room and a rigid cantilevered member adjacently mounted to the base. The mounting bracket of Spass includes the attachment of the cantilevered member to the corner bracket. The cantilevered member supplies a means to mount objects for display. Vass includes a number of components that require a significant amount of adjustment and placement in order to function properly.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a mounting bracket for mounting a variety of objects at a corner of a room that requires a minimal amount of component. Also a need exists for mounting brackets that can provide substantial support of an object while remaining concealed from view during use. It would be further advantageous to have a mounting bracket, which can also be used to complement the overall appearance of the mounted object. It is to these and other shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.